Underground water sources face the risk of contamination from various sources of human activity, e.g., landfills, coal mines, wells, fracture treatments, and other sources. Bodies that govern geographic areas (e.g., municipalities, counties, states, countries, or other geographic areas) often receive requests to perform operations in the areas. For example, the governing bodies receive requests to form wells or coal mines, or to lay underground pipelines to transport fluids (e.g., liquids, gases, or other fluids), some of which can be hazardous. The governing bodies have an interest in determining a risk that such operations will contaminate the water in the geographic area which is likely being daily used by residents of the area.